Queen of the Undead
by QueenoftheUndead1656
Summary: A new mutant shows up on Cerebro. The X-men must go and bring her back to the institute before someone finds her. Before her captors bring her back. Before she's brought back to Mr. Sinister.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OC.**

I had to keep running.

It's the only thing that could keep me safe.

He couldn't capture me again.

Not after all I've been through.

Shots, Experiments, and Cages.

Not again. Never again.

I had too.

I have to warn everyone about him.

That was my only chance.

I have to keep running.

There's a tunnel up ahead.

I have to get there.

That's my only chance It's closer.

My legs are sore from running.

It was a few feet away now.

Almost there.

There, I'm safe.

I'm finally safe from…. Mr. Sinister.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, other than my OC Sarah.**

Ok, everyone out there is probably confused and asking who the hell I am? That's a very good question. My name is Sarah Romankv. Yes, my last name is Romankv. Pronounced rome-ank-iv. Now you're probably asking what I am talking about. Why am I running? There is no simple answer to those questions.

If you want, right now you could try a different story. My life is a complicated one with lots of cruel people and nasty situations. Oh, and some humor, but only on occasion. If you want to know more about me read this next part. If you want something with bunnies, sunshine, and rainbows, stop reading. I mean it. Stop. All those who kept reading, good luck. You're gonna need it.

_Wow, my legs are sore. At least I got away, _I thought to myself as I walked down an alleyway. I had run for about 10 miles before I managed to lose them. Sinister wasn't going to like that. I've tried to escape before, but had never been this successful. After making my way through the tunnel, I veered off into the woodlands. On the other side, I followed the highway till I found a large city. London. I must be in England.

I've never been able to find out where the compound was located. Now you're probably wondering how I know about the outside world. Let me give you a rundown on my time inside the Experimental Ward, as I so lovingly named it. When I was born, my mother gave me up for adoption. I was given to a sweet woman in Romania. At the age of two, Sinister heard about me. You see, I'm supposed to be "special". There's this whole prophecy about me and my powers. Also, my dad's a powerful mutant from Romania and my mom's an elf. Yeah, you heard me. An elf. Not Santa's elves, but more like Lord of the Rings elves. Anyways, they got together and you get me. An uber-powerful mutant half-elf. Fun!

The whole point of capturing me was to experiment on me to make me an even more powerful mutant. The prophecy was that I was supposed to save the world or something like that, so Sinister thought that he was going to make me work for him. He started off by taking my minor telekinetic powers, and making them incredibly powerful. He also gave me super strength, force fields, and flight. Along with those, he accessed my elf side and gave me those powers. Extreme endurance, heightened sight, hearing, and smell, as well as increased speed and strength (I already have super strength, but now even my normal strength is better). During my 11 years there, I was trained in many different fighting styles. I used to go on assassin jobs for Mr. Sinister and he was paid the money I made. Also, I was taught a lot of languages, so I could blend in anywhere. They used to teach me about the outside world, so I would know what to do when I was finally in the outside world.

The downside to all this was just some minor things like, you know, imprisonment, extreme torture, sleeping in a cell with only a bucket for a bathroom, an extreme phobia of needles, trust issues, nightmares, and being fed a piece of bread and water twice each day. Nothing TOO awful. The only other thing I know about my family is that I have a brother and sister, Nico and Cassandra. We're triplets, except Mr. Sinister did an experiment that caused my sister to age 6 years older than me and my brother to age 3 years older than me. The last time I say them, they were being transported to a different compound.

Now that we've traveled down memory lane, we can get on with what's happening now. I made my way down a street in London. I got a couple weird stares. I looked down to see that I'm still wearing the hospital gown I was forced to wear in the compound. I might be in a major city, but a girl in only a torn up medical gown would still cause quite the commotion.

"Excuse me Ma'm, but could you tell me where the nearest clothing store is?" I asked in an American accent. It's probably best to play the stupid foreigner role. "I'm visiting from (_Random City, Random City!_) New York and my cousins decided to dress me up in a hospital gown and leave me in the middle of the city."

She smiled, "Right over there young lady. Have a good day!"

"Thank You!" I yelled with a fake smile as she walked off. As soon as she's gone, I made my way across the street and ducked down the alley next to the street. It smelled like piss and shit. I covered my nose as I made my way to the back of the store. I grinned. There was an employee's entrance. I snuck through and picked some random clothes off the rack. The employee entrance didn't have a scanner so I snuck back out with my clothes. Now I needed to find a hotel.

Before doing that, I would need some money. I really didn't want to steal anymore. At least, not from people who didn't deserve it. I decided to roam the back alleys, in till I came across some thugs or something. I walked around for about 30 minutes before spotting some guys backing a girl into an alley. I crept to the entrance.

"Come here love. We won't 'urt ya. Ya don't 'ave to run away." The main guy said in a thick accent. I wasn't sure if it was British or Scottish. He was a big burly looking guy. Along with him were four other men. They all had the same burly and big look going for them. The girl was petite and blonde in a low-cut dress and heels. Definitely not a fair fight.

"Get away from me, you git. I said I didn't want to come with you."

He grinned. "I guess we're just goin to 'ave to force you to come with us. Get 'er, mates." I chose that time to make my move. Instead of the whole clichéd "I wouldn't do that if I we're you" and "You and what army?" I decided to just get straight to the fighting.

I launched at the main guy and roundhouse kicked him in the face. He went down hard. Before he could move, I twisted a few pressure points on his body to keep him from moving. I then focused the rest of my attention on the others. One man had a switchblade, so I took care of him next.

He lunged forward and tried to swipe me with his knife, but I front flipped over him. In midair, I punched the guy nearest to him with my super strength to knock him out. When I use my strength, whatever part of my body I'm using is covered up in black. When I landed, I noticed that the remaining men we're looking at me I horror.

"You're a witch, or something. Let's get out of here!" He and the other two ran for it. That was fine with me. I turned back around to see that the girl was gone. She must have fled when the fighting started. Now to get what I really came for. Money. I bent over and pulled their wallets out. Each had about 100 pound in their wallets. Must have thought they were going to get lucky tonight. Sucks for them. I pocketed the cash and was on my way.

**What did you think of the first chapter? Please R&R!**


End file.
